


A wish so sweet

by sansapotter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When we were married we agreed that Winterfell should never cease to know the sound of a child’s voice, did we not?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wish so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> For valar_morekinks round 1 Jon and Sansa are the only Starks left to rebuild Winterfell after Winter, and they aspire to fill it with baby Starks as fast as possible. (R+L=J)
> 
> I play a little fast and loose with things.

It had been a long time since they sat like this, Jon leaning against the bed frame with Sansa’s back to his chest. He thought she might be asleep for how still she was, she hardly twitched as his fingers ran across the silvery lines that bloomed near her belly. “They’re unsightly,” she nudged his hand away.

“Nothing about you could be unsightly,” he murmured, kissing the crook of her neck. She hummed, pleased, when his teeth replaced his lips, blunt, and not meant to puncture her skin. “As long as I live there will be no woman as beautiful to me as you.” She turned her head at that, catching his mouth with hers, slowly, he would think it almost lazy were it not for the gooseflesh that spread across her skin under his touch. 

She shifted so slightly, so she could run a gentle palm down his chest, following the scarred planes, trailing past the coarse hair at his abdomen to wrap her small, soft hand around his cock. He groaned, and felt her smile against his jaw, where her mouth had retreated, then the sharp bite of those teeth against his ear, as she pumped him slowly.

“Benjen is weaned, Sam said it is safe for us to try for another child.” as though a bucket of ice water was poured over him, Jon pulled away sharply. “What?” She wondered, “I thought you wanted as I,” her hand released him. “Or beautiful as you may find me now, I’ve borne you enough children, and you’re likely to find a different sort of woman to bear the rest of your brood?” She spoke teasingly, but he noted the concern in her eyes. Did she truly think him capable of such a thing? 

“Have you forgotten Ben’s birth?” Jon was certain he would never forget that day, and those that followed. When she was nearly taken by the birthing fever, as Jon’s own mother was. The sight of her, so pale and weak, all but brought him to his knees. How Arrana howled for her mother, and Ned watched at the door as though any moment Sansa would emerge declaring it play-acting, and all would be well. He hadn’t lain with her since she recovered, and was fraught with fear for the day she would bear him another child, for then the gods might truly take her.

Sansa frowned at him, then sighed. “You need not worry about me Jon, “ and he scoffed, as though he could just cast it aside. “When we were married we agreed that Winterfell should never cease to know the sound of a child’s voice, did we not?”

“That was before it nearly took your life.” He could not believe her to act so flippant about this. He took her hand, kissing each of her knuckles, and looked to her earnestly, “never would I ask you to take concern for any wish of mine over your health.”

“Your wish is my own,” she petted at his face, “mother-that is my mother fell ill after carrying Bran, do you remember?” She pulled him to her, a gesture she oft used on their children to quell their nightmares. “She brought Rickon to term, and survived past that as well,” she trailed off sadly. “Please Jon, I miss the feel of you besides.” Her eyes pleaded, and gods if he could ever truly deny her anything. Certainly never something he wanted so deeply as well, and if Sam said all was well…

Sansa’s yelp of surprise turned quickly to a deep sound of delight as he bore her down. He had half the mind to take her by the waist and suck at her cunt, as he had only an hour before, until she begged him to stop. Before he could chase that thought Sansa’s hand was wrapped around his cock, thumb brushing against the slit of it, and then she was guiding him to her. 

He wanted to be gentle, to ease into her, but his wife had another sort of idea. Sansa’s hips canted up eagerly, insistently. “More,” she whined into his ear, sucking at the lobe. One of her hands flew to his back urging him deeper, the other fisted into his hair, ensuring his face would stay near. Save the few times her eyes drifted shut in pleasure, she kept her focus on him.

Jon’s end was near, it was been long since he had her like this. His thumb worried the place that could always bring her over, quickly and firmly, the hand in his hair tightened with the rest of her like a coil, until a choking cry came from her lips. He watched her come down, he loved the look of her, boneless, with sleepy, contented eyes. Still she pleaded, “a babe Jon, give me another babe,” and he was done for. 

She held him to her breast, pressing kisses to his brow, and smoothing his hair as he panted. Outside the sky colored like a bruise, they would be exhausted on the morrow, perhaps when the sun had risen he would seek Sam’s counsel and fret over Sansa all over again. In this moment though, he could only imagine their dream coming true. The tie that bound them together, that had him seeking out her company and her bed even in the early days of marriage. She shivered when he rolled to the side, and tugged up the furs to cover them both. Her hand curled around his and though he might be sore when he woke he slept easy with her against his chest, and their hands entwined against his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> On [tumblr](http://www.sansapotter.tumblr.com)


End file.
